Dave Madderal
David Madderal is one of the protagonists of Moriah Blake. He is depicted as friendly, outgoing, and sometimes obnoxious. He is known for his frequent outbursts of monosyllabic phrases such as "Dude!" Dave is loosely based on Ryan Greene. Interests Dave's guitar-playing skills rival that of his friends Hudson and Steven. He's not only interested in guitars though; he plays the piano, bass guitar, and mandolin. His stepfather taught him all about the music of the mid-to-late Twentieth Century, giving rise to a love for that era and a slight resentment to those who don't share in his love. Dave also loves food and girls, and is sometimes criticised for his flirtatious attitude and his apparent attraction to younger girls. Dave has always been very curious about drugs, but swears them off after trying them for the first time. Unfortunately, marijuana becomes his stress relief after the shooting, and by the events of Life on the Tram, he has become addicted. Character bio Dave's father left when he was six. His mother married his stepfather the year after. Dave's stepfather—commonly referred to as "Dude," due to his aging hippie nature—taught Dave everything he knows about music. When Dave was twelve, he met Ashley Donovan and Scott McCrimmon, both of whom he became close friends with. He began dating Ashley in the spring of 2010. She broke up the relationship in September of that year, when she began wondering if she had feelings for Scott. Dave forgot about dating until January of 2011, at the Snowball, when he decided to make a play for Rosie. Dave's first child, Thomas Madderal was conceived when he was seventeen. His mother was Irene Gervais. Dave didn't know of his existence until Tricia Donovan adopted him. Dave finally found out that Tom was his son when Tom was nine years old. After this discovery, he married Tricia and the three of them set up a life together in Olympia. Beliefs Dave has never shown preference to one religion over another, although, unlike Scott, he is always respectful of beliefs. He has never vocally expressed his true opinions on the subject. Dave didn't know much about politics until Patrick began teaching him. He began to realise that—although he had liberals views—he tended to think more like a conservative. Relationships As the show opens, Dave is in a relationship with Ashley, and has been since the previous summer. Very soon after, Ashley dumps him. Later, Dave pursues Rosie. They date for a few months. Dave ends the relationship. Later, during the summer following sophomore year, he meets Lizzie DeauPont and asks her out. They date until the end of Season Six, when they break up. The summer after junior year, Dave begins dating Tricia Donovan, to Patrick's annoyance. Although Tricia worries that Dave is turning into a stoner, they keep up a steady relationship until the 20th Century Music Tribute, when she breaks up with him for undisclosed reasons. Although Dave never realized it, Irene Gervais had been harboring feelings for him since the beginning of high school. When, under the influence of alcohol, the two of them had sex in Scott's bed, Irene thought that this was a sign of Dave's hidden affections for her. In reality, Dave was completely incoherent, and didn't even remember it happening. Despite his impending relationship with Tricia, Dave stayed at Scott's house for the next two days along with Irene. It is implied—but never confirmed—that the two of them furthered their sexual relationship while they were there. However, when Dave rejects her, she is sent over the edge and begins formulating a plan for the Moriah Blake Massacre. Basis Dave was created for Moriah Blake's mother show, Life on the Tram. He was created to be a "loserish stoner, and Patrick's best friend." He was finally added into Moriah Blake halfway through the original first season, but was introduced as a protagonist in the March Reboot. In Moriah Blake, Dave's actions are personality are partially based on his Life on the Tram counterpart, and partially on Ryan Greene, a highschool friend of Nathaniel J. Nelson. ''Life on the Tram'' Dave was originally created as a best friend for Patrick in the original incarnation of Life on the Tram. He was originally known simply as "Dave" (no surname or middle initial) and was intended to be the most interesting of the lead characters. During the writing of the pilot of Moriah Blake's Original Continuity, the decision was made to reincarnate LotT's Patrick Donovan as one of the protagonists. In the seventh episode of the first season, the decision was made to also adapt Dave into a teenage version of himself, described as "a scruffy freshman with lots of energy." In the March Reboot, Dave was altered to be an adaption of Ryan J. Greene, who Nathaniel J. Nelson claims was "upset...because I hadn't made him a character yet." For differences in Dave's character, see March Reboot and July Reboot.